1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water dispensing apparatus for providing an auxiliary supply of water to soft drink dispensing machines, ice maker etc., when water quality from a usual supply, such as city water, is of unacceptable quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous proposal for innovations for water dispensing apparatus have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,413 to Sheya teaches a pump apparatus that is an economic and trouble-free apparatus for pumping drinking water from a source bottle positioned on the floor, where it is delivered, to an elevated vessel from which it can gravitationally flow. The apparatus comprises a centrifugal or other non-self priming pump which can be set directly on the mouth of the source bottle on the floor. A pump suction pipe extends into the source bottle. An elastomeric spheroidal squeeze bulb is serially connected to the pump, directly in its output line. Check valves are positioned on opposite sides of the squeez bulb, with the suction check valve preferably on the input side of the pump. Manual squeezing of the bulb primes the pump. A flexible hose from the squeeze bulb discharges the water to the elevated bottle.
Since the elevated vessel has a filling opening in the top and a discharge opening in the bottom, means are provided to close the bottom opening during filling to prevent the water from running directly out. This is alternatively accomplished by means of a float valve or by means of a manually operated valve which is closed during the filling operation.
A SECOND EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,149 to Sciortino teaches an invention that relates to portable apparatuses for dispensing purified water from conventional five gallon water bottles directly into a spigot mounted on a sink or an ice maker of a refrigerator. The bottle of water does not have to be mounted on any known support or cabinet, but can remain in its upright position. The water is pumped directly from the bottle through a flexible tube upon drop in pressure in the transport line. A sensing mechanism detects this drop in pressure when the spigot is open and activates a motor which drives the pump. Second pressure switch de-activates the pump when the water runs out of the bottle to prevent overheating of the motor. The pump then has to be manually reset. A time release is provided when it is desired to connect the bottle to an ice maker, so that the pump continuously operates for several minutes to fill in the ice maker and then automatically stops.
A THIRD EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,796 to Plester teaches a water treatment apparatus for use in a post-mix beverage dispenser that enables purification of water, removal of water hardness and sterilization of water which is normally accomplished by a precipitation/flocculation process used in a bottling plant. This apparatus can treat the water for beverage dispensing purposes and will not require high capital expenditures. The apparatus includes a removable, disposable cartridge having a reactor or first section filled with sand, carbon granules or other heat-conducting material for removing the bicarbonate content and other impurities from the water and a filter or second section having a filter and activated carbon screen for removing solids, traces of chlorine and dissolved organic material from the water. The apparatus also includes heat exchanger coils and a heating element for raising the temperature of the water as well as a holding tank having a gas trap for collecting and removing carbon dioxide and chlorine gas. Various arrangements may also be used in the apparatus to lower the temperature of the water after it has been raised and before it reaches a downstream dispensing portion. An ion-exchange resin may also be included in the second section of the cartridge of the apparatus in order to remove nitrates, sulfates and sodium ions from the water.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,599 to Craig teaches apparatus and methods for converting a bottled water dispenser for use with a continuous source of water are disclosed. In a preferred embodiment, means for reducing the pressure and filtering the continuous source of water are provided. In a most preferred embodiment, th apparatus is configured to substantially reside within the existing dispenser apparatus, thus eliminating the need for bottled water. A housing is provided which contains a filter in an upper portion thereof, the lower portion shaped to conform to an existing tank within the bottled water dispenser in order to provide good thermal communication between the apparatus of the present invention and the existing refrigeration means. Chilled water is retained in the lower portion of the housing and is filtered upon demand, thus providing freshly filtered water to the user at a pressure and velocity substantially the same as that produced using a bottled source, without the contaminants expense and inconvenience associated with bottled water. Also provided are methods and apparatus for converting bottled water dispensers having means for dispensing heated water for use with a continuous source of water.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,739 to Owen teaches a home carbonation system for producing soft drinks. A high pressure CO2 vessel comprises a regulator valve assembly which provides fail safe venting, a refill capability, and a low pressure output. It may be interconnected via a fill hose to a seltzer dispenser comprising a multifunction discharge valve secured to a plastic bottle. A plurality of syrup bottles, each filled with a different flavor of concentrate, enable the mixing of desired soda flavors. A storage rack efficiently houses the pressure vessel, the seltzer bottle, and the individual syrup containers. A pressure vessel housing box includes an offset nest which conveniently stores the fill tube. The seltzer bottle is reinforced by a two-piece, vented, anti-fragmentation shroud equipped with inspection slots for enabling proper mixing. The discharge valve is threadably coupled to the bottle, and it includes a gas inlet orifice for receiving low pressure gas from the regulator assembly. Charging gas admitted into the discharge valve is conducted beneath the liquid level by an internal siphon tube, and the vigorous bubbling which results invisible through the inspection slots. The discharge valve, which need not be removed from the bottle for subsequent dispensing of charged water, includes a manually operated lever adapted to trigger its internal valve elements for dispensing fluid from the seltzer bottle through an adjacent output tube, which vigorously squirts charged water into the awaiting users glass.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,880 to Clarke teaches a bottled water delivery system that includes a pump which moves water from within a bottle to a desired output location. The system is such that heavy water bottles need not be moved and may be located at a significant preselected distance from the output location. A controller is provided to keep the pump from being actuated when there is no water available for pumping. The system is easily installed, inexpensive due to its simplicity, and requires a minimal input of power for operation.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,713 to Grill teaches an improved tap assembly including a tap, a delivery tube, and a rotatable cam for selectively compressing or not compressing a resilient flow control portion of the delivery tube in order to block or allow fluid flow therethrough. Also included is a decompression device for positively ensuring unrestricted flow through the resilient flow control portion when the cam is rotated to its opened position. The dispensed fluid may be pressurized by premixing with another fluid supplied by a manifold. The manifold is adapted to be connected to multiple pressurized sources of the another fluid. A diffuser is provided upstream of the flow control portion in order to effectively condition the dispensed fluid desired characteristics such as reduced velocity, laminar flow, and appearance. The tap and manifold have matable piloting members for easily guiding these components together in correct relation for a snap assembly. The tap assembly may dispense, for example, pressurized liquid beverages such as beer, wine, soft drinks, and the like. The subject invention may also be used to dispense non-pressurized liquids such as intravenously-fed medicine, food or nutrients, and the like.